Sesshomaru's Love
by Lady Adama
Summary: Sesshomaru finds himself captivated by a young human female name Starlight, she is the reincarnation of a eoman named Lady earth; whom he'd fallen in love and had children with. Now, when an enemy treatens her life will Sesshomaru be there to save her?


**Sesshomaru's Love**

**Chapter One: A Time Not Her Own**

* * *

Come on Star," the blonde girl yelled. "Don't get so close to that well."

"Oh calm down Yumi, I am just going to take a picture of me sitting on the edge. You keep an eye out."

"Oh!" Yumi turns hearing the flash of the camera and then looks back. "Star!" But there was no sign of her friend. Panicked the blond girls ran to get help.

The moment the flash had hit her eyes she'd lost balance and fallen inside the well, the thing was all of a sudden a purplish blue light engulfed her and she was floating. Then it stopped. She reached out to the very top of the well exclaiming happily when she was able to reach it and pulled herself up and out. She'd miscalculated and fell out landing on her face. She cursed and then looked around a bit confused. "Oh? What the heck? Where am I?"

*~*~*~*

**Sesshoumaru had gone off on his own, he really needed this alone time, seriously. There was only so long he could stand the company. He was trying so hard to get past the whole misery likes company thing. It was far more than he could stand, he was already so different then he used to be. He found himself by the bone eater's well; a familiar scent had led him there. Once he'd figured out who it was, having such a good sense of smell, he backed off to watch from afar. This scent hadn't been found by him in so long, he ended up lost in thought, although he put up a barrier so he wouldn't be bothered by anyone.**

***~*~*~***

**Kazumi smelled a familiar scent, though his sense of smell wasn't too good, he knew this scent all too well. He went to the well and looked at the girl. He giddily exclaimed, "Squee!"**

**Star screamed and jumped a few feet away from the man. "Who...who are you!?"**

**"Oh dear me." he replied femininely. "You… My name is Kazumi"**

**Star stared at him a bit confused, "Kazumi...Are you a he or a she or something In between?" She takes a picture of him.**

**The flash scared him for a moment, but he hadn't run away. "I get that all the time. I'm just a boy with great taste."**

**Star giggled, there was something about him very familiar. She reached out her hand to him. "I'm Starlight Adama, nice to meet you."**

**"Wow, what a pretty name." Kazumi shook her hand daintily.**

**"Nice to meet you too."**

**She stood up brushing away the dirt from her bell bottoms. "I'm gonna kill Yumi when I get back...from where ever I am."**

**"Get back? You won't be doing that anytime soon. You have stepped into the feudal era," he said knowing that well led from the future. "Nice clothes." he added as he tossed his braid.**

**"You are going to really stand out here."**

**She stared at him, "Feudal Era!?" she looks around "Funny! Now where are the hidden cameras?"**

**Kazumi, grinned, "I do not lie to anyone. You got here because In a way you belong here." Taro appeared, having followed his brother. "Hello!" he said to the oblivious lady. "Hidden cameras huh?" he wondered out loud. He used his telekinesis to lift the camera out of her hand and examined it. "This is a strange tool."**

**Starlight startled at the appearance of the other man fell back on her butt. She points at him, "h-how did he do that!?" She looks at Kazumi, "What do you mean I belong here!?"**

**Taro looked unfazed; "You are the reincarnation of our mother, which is why Kazumi found you." he then giggled. "Mother, welcome home." he at least found this funny. Kazumi blushed deeply, "She doesn't belong here, but It Is nice to meet her. She didn't need to know that."**

**"Mo--MOTHER!??" Starlight exclaims. "Now I know you both are bonkers! I don't even have a freaking boyfriend...nor am I married and I don't remember having any kids!" She snatches the camera from Taro, "And stop pressing buttons you'll breaks It!"**

**Kazumi gave his brother an annoyed look, "We were getting along before you showed up." he sounded disappointed and sad. **

**"Oh get over It, she's not staying anyway, right?" Taro questioned. "I don't know anybody who has time traveled back and forth besides that girlfriend of uncle Inuyasha." Taro let her take the camera back without a fight. **

**"Well, she's the only one I know of that does that." Kazumi admitted. Neither of them had even met Inuyasha, but they had plenty of time to spy on family members they weren't allowed to meet properly due to father. Kazumi looked at Star. "I understand, but in your other life you did."**

**Starlight sighed, "I don't get any of this. Time travel, mother of two fully grown kids." She sighs and sits on the ground, "I feel like Dorothy only thing I am missing is the freaking dog!"**

**Taro busted out laughing. Kazumi looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, forget all we said except the feudal era part."**

**She frowned, "Wish I could, but I just can't get this weird feeling all of a sudden." She smiled, "Perhaps...no. Never mind."**

**Kazumi looked curious. Taro smiled, "By the way, I'm Taro." he held out his hand to her with a self made buzzer on It. Kazumi knew of this trick, but he didn't catch It In time.**

**Star reached out to touch it then there was a flash In her mind. Taking the hand of a small boy and getting shocked. She pulls her hand, "No way I'm falling for that one!"**

**Taro busted out laughing again. "It's been far too long!" he laughed as tears welled up in his eyes. **

**Kazumi smiled faintly, "That's a good save, he does it all the time as far back as I remember."**

**Star stared, "And how old is he again?"**

**Taro stopped laughing as he remembered, "We're demons, my age? You don't need to know." **

**Kazumi looked weak, "Sorry, he's older than I am but I really don't know his age." he realized.**

**"Half demons" Kazumi corrected.**

**Not knowing why Star reached out her hands and took Kazumi's face In them. "You ok?"**

**Kazumi felt faint, he hadn't fed in awhile. "I'm alright, thank you Starlight Adama." Taro looked at Kazumi and concern took over in his eyes, "You need to feed." **

**Kazumi shook his head, "I don't want to!"**

**Star turns to taro, "Get him food the!" she sounded very mother commanding like. "Isn't he your brother!?"**

**"You don't understand." Taro looked at Star with a hard gaze. **

**Kazumi pulled away, "I'll be fine." **

**Taro looked angry, "Just because father hardly ever eats doesn't mean we don't!" **

**Kazumi wept, "I don't want to hurt anyone."**

**She glared at them, "Then freaking make me understand!!! You say-tell me all this things and then..." She turns and heads to the well, "Maybe I just hit my head or something!"**

**Taro opened his mouth to speak, but Kazumi smacked him in the face. "That won't stop me from telling her! Our other half, what you were when you were Lady Earth, we're half vampires."**

**At the sound of that she slips and landed face first on the ground ripping her lip, "Ouch!" She lifts herself up, "That hurt."**

**Seeing the blood, Taro spoke up, "Feed your son!" his anger he got from his father.**

**Starlight gasped, "Feed him?"**

**"You're bleeding, feed him!" Taro yelled louder. **

**Kazumi fainted.**

**"Stop yelling at me! You have no right!" she shouted causing her lip to open more. She moved closer to Kazumi.**

**Taro took her hair Into his right hand and forced her down to her knees over Kazumi, Kazumi being out, he could do as he pleased. He pressed on her Injured lip over Kazumi's body. Kazumi unwillingly drank the blood as it touched his lips. Taro snapped out of his anger, letting her go. Realizing what he'd done looked around expecting a beating from his father. "I'm sorry mother. I was just worried and mad at Kazumi, I always have to force him to feed."**

**Starlight had tears streaming down her face she crawled away from then to the other side of the well and buried her face In her hands. Her sobs filled the forest. She felt used and hurt all over, her head pounded.**

**Taro went over to her, "I'm sorry," he said tearfully. "I just got upset and.." he sighed deeply, he was frustrated. "Please forgive me."**

**She got into a fetal position and kept crying.**

**Kazumi opened his eyes, the taste made him realize what had happened, that and the crying. Kazumi got to his feet and ran over to Taro and punched him as hard as he could. Taro hardly felt the punch, but his anger with himself led him to walk away. Kazumi looked down at Star and tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."**

**Starlight shivered and crawled again away from him reaching the well's side.**

***~*~*~***

Sesshoumaru watched the story unfold through his barrier. He waited until his son Taro began to walk off. He took his eldest son into his barrier by the throat. "What have you done? Kazumi is weak and if he will not feed, he will just simply die."

Taro looked at his father, unsurprised.

"Beat me. I deserve it." he said sadly.

Sesshoumaru took his claws off his son's throat. "That would be too easy." he glared. "I wanted her to make friends and remember her previous life." he closed his eyes, annoyance showed on his face. "But you might have made things worse, so much worse." he sighed deeply, holding back his bad temper. "I will punish you in my own time. It is better you do not know when." he knew this would linger in his child's thoughts.

Taro quivered, "I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to do it, it's just.." he looked down. "So, Kazumi will die?" this saddened him all the more. "Father, I understand whatever the punishment, I will obey." he bowed.

"Perhaps." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Why don't you care what happens to him?" Taro wept.

Sesshoumaru looked at him and couldn't believe his eldest would have such compassion for his brother. He really couldn't believe he was asked such a question. "I will never accept him as my son the way he is." he said simply.

Taro wiped his teary eyes. "Father, if he should change, then what?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly, "Then I will help him." he said dryly. Although, he didn't believe Kazumi would ever change.

Taro was relieved, "I will try to change him when he's calmed down then.

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement and let Taro leave his barrier. Sesshoumaru's barrier dispersed. He walked over to his feminine son and looked at him, "Leave." he said with a cold glare.

Kazumi looked so sad, "Why father?" but then that look, that look he was given terrorized him. So he left his mother's reincarnation's side. He went to find Taro.

Sesshoumaru picked up the young, crying woman. "Snap out of it Earth." he knew he was finally alone with her now. "Earth… Starlight," he said remembering that was what she introduced herself as. "Come on, stop crying." That's when he found himself drawn to her most; he brought his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately.

TBC


End file.
